


故事（下）

by itsseven77



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsseven77/pseuds/itsseven77
Summary: 马龙打起了一束火光





	故事（下）

马龙的体能模拟得分比张继科预想的要高很多。  
他原本以为马龙的高攻击力全是靠化学攻击打出来的，没想到人家物理攻击依然能吊锤班里很多吊车尾同学。  
张继科的体能模拟得分排在第七，许昕第三，方博班里中游。  
“可以啊，看来这几天突击训练有效果。”马龙看看方博的成绩，充满欣慰地拍了拍方博的肩膀。后者刚刚结束不定距离长跑，此刻正有气无力地靠在墙上，“这部为难我吗，我就想安安静静地当奶妈怎么了。”  
“谁说你是奶妈了，你攻击力不挺高的吗。”许昕拉拉他的胳膊，“明天保持这个水平，咱俩期末综合得分肯定能上A+。”  
两个人不知又提起什么，闹闹哄哄地打在一起，张继科抿着嘴在一边偷笑，没想到方博这小子这么快就满血复活了。马龙试着当个和事佬把两人分开，多次尝试无果后只好也靠边站到一边，他偷偷打量了一下注意力全放在那两个活宝身上的张继科，“今晚有事吗？”  
没等他张嘴接话，旁边那人又继续说道，“晚上带你去个地方，如果没空就算了。”马龙有些心虚地直视前方，仿佛刚刚那句话不是出自他口。  
“啊，有，有时间。”张继科条件反射地要去插卫衣的口袋，却扑了个空，手尴尬的停在空中才想起来自己今天换了衣服。他偷偷地去瞟马龙，发现对方似乎很专注地在看别的地方，暗自松口气，顺势抱起胳膊，“....吃完饭后？”  
“吃完饭后，我在一号训练场等你。”  
张继科换了身衣服跟许昕和方博两人去食堂吃饭，本以为会碰见马龙，没想到那人根本没去食堂。晚上的约见搞得张继科一点胃口都没有，他想不通他们今晚将会说些什么，也许马龙回心转意想跟他搭档了？  
马龙的一句话像一根针扎进肉垫里，经不起细研究，若是不想还好，却又忍不住不想，越想越纠结，越想越心痒。张继科陷入一种死循环，带着些小确幸肯定自己，又很快否定自己。  
他带着自卫队的背景进入卡巴拉，从前在外面还好，只要他不说没人会知道。但卡巴拉不一样，那沓子资料里白纸黑字地写着自卫队三个字，就像在他身上打上烙印，一直压着他，向外昭告他的身份。  
我确实是有点自卑的，张继科想，但他又很快否定自己，即使他也知道这是事实。从前他不觉得，这种事要是让自卫队的那些人听见怕是要笑得昏天黑地了，藏獒也会自卑？这个词跟他似乎一辈子都不会有交集。  
从什么时候开始有这种莫名其妙的感觉了呢，张继科想，也许是看见马龙以后？从前似乎是有过类似于什么人才能跟马龙这样的人搭档的想法，他上了电梯，犹犹豫豫地按下地下三层。  
刚开电梯门就迎面扑来一股子烟火味，张继科意识到马龙就在大厅等他。  
“来的挺早啊，我还以为你会稍晚点。”  
“吃饭比较早，”张继科把那些乱七八糟的想法抛到脑后，“没去食堂吃饭？”  
“不饿。”马龙摇摇头，一头钻进电梯间，带着一副得意的神色朝张继科摆了摆手，“进来吧，带你去个好地方。”“酒吧吗。”难得见马龙严肃之外的另一面，张继科忍不住笑起来，“不过，卡巴拉有这种地方吗。”  
马龙按下二十五楼，那是中心训练区的顶楼，张继科没想到马龙说的好地方就在这里。“卡巴拉没有酒吧，酒精类饮品在这里是被禁止的，只有教员们才有特权。”离开了训练和战斗，马龙似乎变成了另一个人，张继科觉得有趣，一个人怎么能既严肃又活泼的，“卡巴拉外面的酒吧是什么样的，像书里说的那样，有...有舞女吗？”  
张继科忍不住笑出声来，他难得见马龙害羞的一面，舞女？外面的人可不会叫她们做舞女，“你没去过酒吧吗？”“没，我的家乡是率先被魔物侵袭的一批区域，从我有印象起就一直跟着大部队到处迁移，后来就到了卡巴拉。”  
电梯叮的一声停在了二十五楼，电梯门缓缓打开，张继科跟着马龙进了二十五楼的大厅。二十五楼是野外极端天气模拟训练专用，正值傍晚，只有零星几个训练室亮着灯。  
马龙拉开电梯旁的灭火设备面板，不知按了什么按钮，电梯对面的墙上缓缓开了一扇暗门，露出一阶阶向上的台阶。  
“这，这是往哪？”张继科一脸震惊地看看满脸得意的马龙，后者合上面板，嗖嗖上了台阶，张继科跟着迈上了台阶，暗门从后面慢慢关上了，廊道里一下黑了下来。  
没等张继科反应过眼前突如其来的黑暗来，马龙突然把一簇火苗伸到他脸前，差点燎光他额前的刘海。马龙笑着撤回手来，继续往上走去，“来啊，就在前面了。”张继科不知道台阶通往哪里，只好跟着那人一步一步往前走，所幸并没走多久，马龙推开了台阶尽头的又一扇门。  
“这里是我跟大蟒和小博儿的秘密基地，”马龙推开门把那景色展示给张继科看，张继科探出头去，门外是中心训练区真正意义上的顶楼，没有闭塞的楼顶，能看到外面的天空，偏向于黑的深蓝色，给人一种莫名的压抑感。  
张继科没想到卡巴拉还有这种地方，他看着坐在水泥高台上的马龙，“卡巴拉不是全封闭的训练基地吗，怎么还有这种开放的地方？”马龙笑嘻嘻地盘起腿来坐在高台上往下看，“这是大蟒发现的。卡巴拉内部的墙体都是铁制的，他很容易就发现这面墙体后面是空心的。我们有次偷偷摸上来，发现了这个天台。”  
“大蟒说你毕竟也是我们宿舍的一员，要我和你打好关系。想来想去，带你来这里应该是最好的向你表示你正式融入我们的方法了吧。”  
“除了我们，没有人知道这里，现在你也知道了。”张继科爬上高台跟他并肩坐下，马龙仰着脑袋看夜空，看了一会儿又歪过头来看张继科，眼里似乎都闪着光，“我小时候很喜欢看星星，后来一直在变动颠簸中，也没心情看星星，再想看的时候也看不到了。”  
张继科盯着那黑色的夜幕看，犹犹豫豫地开口，“卡巴拉外面，有什么保护措施吗，真正的夜空看起来似乎不是这样的。”  
“真正的夜空是什么样的，我都快忘了。有这个看已经很不错啦。”  
张继科愣了一下，他才反应过来，马龙已经进来快要两年了。两年不能与外界交流和接触是什么概念，与外界残忍的生活和人性隔绝，到底是好事还是坏事？这样的行为到底是迫害还是保护？  
“不能出去吗？”张继科问，马龙似乎没听懂，他歪过头来看他，似乎他说了什么了不得的话，“我是说，两年来，没出去过吗？”  
“这是被禁止的。”马龙摇摇头，“出去又能去哪呢，我在外面没有家，一旦离开卡巴拉就不再允许被回来了。”  
张继科看着他，忍不住开口，“外面的星空很好看，星星每一颗都很亮，像细碎的小钻石。”  
于是张继科给他讲他在外面的生活，讲那些破败的贫民窟中的生活，讲外面的朝霞和夕阳，讲雨也讲雪。  
他犹豫了很久要不要谈及自己在自卫队的生活，这对他来说是想要被隐藏的身份，但他迫不及待想要把过去与眼前人分享，恍惚间张继科有一种不知被谁打败的挫败感。  
“我从前在自卫队——你知道的——那里的生活并不好过，但是倒让我学到了很多。”如同下了什么大金额的赌注，张继科咬咬牙继续说，“灾难总是会带来混乱，最先体现出来的就是社会底层的那些可怜人。”  
马龙似乎对他从前在自卫队的生活很感兴趣，“自卫队真的像传说中的那样吗，像人们说的那样——烧杀抢掠，占地为王？”  
张继科有些后悔自己提起这个话题，但他明白，这是不能避开的一个考验。他的自尊让他暗下决心，这是他实打实经历的人生，无论结果如何，他也会选择承担它们。而可笑的是，出身自卫队的他竟然还留有那些在这个时代毫无价值的自尊心。  
“是，他们——我是说，与我一起的那些人们——他们以保卫这个地区为由强行搜刮人民的食物和钱财。他们用暴力和武力压制一个地区，以对抗魔物为要挟，在那个地区耀武扬威。人民敢怒却不敢言，更不敢把他们赶走，因为他们是这个地区避免魔物侵袭的唯一保证。”  
“那你为什么要加入自卫队？”  
“为了生存。”张继科想起昨晚的那个梦，那是他加入自卫队的原因，“我的家乡被魔物侵袭的那一天，是我第一次用所谓的能力正式对抗和抵御它们。那一天我的家乡所属的地区几乎全军覆没——我们没有自卫队保护，在它们眼里，我们已经是煮熟的鸭子。”  
“我活了下来，向邻近地区的自卫队寻求保护。但他们不想招惹闲事，但在发现我并不是普通人后向我提出，我可以留在他们的地区，加入他们。”  
“只是为了生存，生命在这个时代是多么宝贵的东西。”  
“那你也跟他们一起...做强盗了？”  
“对于他们的行动，我只参与了保护城镇那一部分。”似乎想起什么有意思的事情，张继科低声地笑，“平常我都去打零工换得饭钱，还因此被那群人笑了好久。他们中有的人也不坏，一切说到底不过还是为了生存，只不过他们所想的是他们自己的性命而已。”  
马龙拍了拍他的肩膀，“我就知道你不是坏人，你给人的感觉不像是穷凶极恶的护卫队。”  
“最后一个问题——体测模拟为什么要放水？”  
“习惯而已，在自卫队里，甚至是在外面的整个社会里，不隐藏自己的真正实力，最后会死得很惨的。”  
马龙惊愕地侧过头去看张继科，后者正仰着头看所谓的夜空。若隐若现的月光下，马龙觉得身边这人像一匹隐藏在黑暗中，随时准备撕咬猎物的狼，他把自己的一切都藏在别人看不见的地方，然后耐心等待，等待着猎物放松警惕的那个瞬间。  
两人都没有意识到的是，今晚的夜谈似乎是照亮那黑暗的第一束光，而那束光，也许就是马龙燃起的火光。


End file.
